Me deixe te amar
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: Kagome esta cansada das grosserias de Inuyasha e da continua comparação com Kikyo ate que um colar trás lembranças dolorosas das quais ela fora obrigada a esquecer. *seqüência de não posso te amar*
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Eu vejo a dor profunda que se esconde em teu olhar_

_Eu vejo a solidão que domina seu ser."_

Sesshoumaru estava irritado e uma vontade tremenda de matar, tudo por culpa de uma nigen. Ele o poderoso daí-youkai rebaixado ao nível de um nigen e seus tolos sentimentos.

Sesshoumaru olhava para a miko, em seus olhos o que outrora havia brilho agora era opaco e sem vida. Ele não sabia o que havia causado isso, mas seja o que for, tinha a ver com o colar em suas mãos, ele não suportava as lagrimas que corria pelo rosto da miko

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Não quero vê-la mais sofrer, não quero vê-la mais chorar_

_Tudo se foi tudo acabou"_

Ele queria matar quem fizera isso a ela, ele queria arrancar o coração de quem quer que fosse a culpa dela derramar suas lagrimas. Sesshoumaru se sentia irritado e com ódio da miko, dele mesmo

Dela por faze-lo sentir emoções que só os fracos e tolos nigens sentem

Dele por estar sofrendo por uma mera e insignificante nigen

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Darei-te amor, paz, sonhos e fantasias se quiser_

_Realizarei seus desejos mais profundos só para vê-la feliz"_

Ele não suportava mais isso, essa tormenta, se ao menos ele tivesse conseguido mata-la quando teve a chance, se não fosse aquela maldita cadela negra que interferirá em seus planos, talvez hoje não estaria escondido observando a maldita nigen

Céus como ele a amava, talvez desde que colocou os olhos sobre ela quando tentava roubar a tessaiga do maldito hanyou, desde então ele queria mata-la por causar tamanha agitação dentro de si

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Seu sorriso me alimenta, sua voz suave me tortura_

_Seu doce cheiro me embriaga"_

Ela exalava tristeza encostada na borda do poço segurando o colar que olhava como se fosse surreal, como se aquilo fosse uma ilusão.

Sesshoumaru viu quando ela dobrou de dor e caiu no chão em um choro convulsivo. Mas então algo mudou o cheiro dela mudou a energia dela mudou, ele sentia algo estranho vindo dela e se ele fosse mais sensato esperaria para ver o que aconteceria, mas o som de desespero escapando dos lábios dela o fizeram perder o controle

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Me deixa ser seu porto seguro, sua ancora_

_Seu dia calmo após uma tempestade, sua brisa suave"_

Em um piscar de olho ela estava no colo dele, embalada como se embala um filhote. Ele viu quando ela olhou para ele e percebeu a confusão em seu olhar e notou que a energia estranha desaparecera. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e sussurrou

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Me deixa arrancar seu sofrimento, curar seu coração_

_Curar sua alma, tirar seu desespero, seu olhar triste"_

"percebi que ela escutara e o rosto dela era confuso ainda mais, então ela afundou seu rosto em meu peito se aconchegando mais a mim. Nesse momento em que eu sentia o calor dela em meus braços, seu cheiro incrível em meus sentidos, toda a raiva, todo o ódio me deixou, tudo o que eu queria era te-la para sempre em meus braços"

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Me deixa ser sua esperança, seu raio de sol_

_A luz que invade seu ser, o seu sorriso"_

Ele olhou para ela e percebeu o quão frágil ela estava neste momento e com sua mao acariciou as cabelos dela, ela olhou novamente para ele seus olhos eram cheios de dor e tristeza, mais ainda havia uma dor que ele vira tantas vezes nos olhos de sua mãe, a dor da traição, mas por quê? Ele queria resposta, mas as perguntas não saia, ele acariciou o rosto dela e a viu fechar os olhos e novas lagrimas escaparem de seus olhos e ele a ouviu dizer

-sesshoumaru... "a perfeição de matar"

Ela chorou, ele já estava entrando em desespero a voz dela era carregada de dor, uma dor profunda, como se sangrasse e não havia nada que estancava...

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Farei seu olhar brilhar com vida eu deixaria tudo por você_

_Meus sonhos, meu passado, minha sede de poder"_

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Quero ser seu e quero que seja minha,_

_Quero ser sua essência, quero ser o ar que tu respira" _

Ela me olhou com olhos culpados e eu não sabia o por que, e eu queria então ela se levantou do meu colo e andou três passos e parou de costa para mim, eu olhei ela com esta roupa estranha, meus braços formigava pela perda de calor dela, meu coração parecia vazio e pela 1ª vez em toda a minha vida, meus 300 anos nunca me sentira sozinho.

E quando a tive em meus braços me senti completo como se eu tivesse tudo o que eu sempre procurei, mas ela se foi e a solidão me pegou, então a ouvi perguntar

-por quê?

Eu me aproximei dela e parei em suas costas senti o calor de seu corpo de novo no meu, então disse o que eu tentava negar, eu disse o que não saia da minha mente

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Deixa-me entrar em seu coração e fazê-lo meu lar_

_Me deixa mostrar que você pode ser feliz uma vez mais_

_Por que eu te amo e faria tudo pó você _

_Só me deixe te amar..."_

Ela desceu em direção a aldeia Edo sem uma única palavra para ele...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 01 – perfeição de matar**

* * *

Kagome estava sentada com inuyasha tentando saber mais sobre a família dele, mas era como falar com um bebe mal criado ele só resmungava e nada dizia

-vamos inuyasha me conta!

-keh! Como você é irritante!

-inu-san você sabe tudo sobre a minha família deixa eu saber da sua, onegai! – kagome fez cara de cachorrinho

-keh! O que você quer saber? – disse muito mal humorado, então ele pulou e colocou-a atrás de si quando uma belíssima criatura com olhos frios e cruéis apareceu, Kagome ao vê-lo perdeu o fôlego e sussurrou como se fosse incapaz de segurar

-ele é lindo ele é perfeito!

É claro que a criatura ouviu e olhou diretamente em seus olhos fazendo-a arrepiar-se com o seu olhar de gelo, mas que causou calor em sua pele, Inuyasha rosnou e como sempre foi mal educado

-o que você quer aqui?

-ola irmãozinho só vim te visitar – disse sarcástico com seu sorriso cruel e olhar mortal

-não seja idiota maldito! Diga logo o que você quer antes que eu te mate – disse com irritação crescente

-Inuyasha seja educado com seu ani-ue, ora

-cala a boca sua estúpida

-vejo que esta trilhando os passos de chichi-ue, foi preso em uma arvore por uma e agora esta com outra nigen fraca e tola... Onde esta a tessaiga?

-E como eu vou saber? Acha que eu vivi entre almofadinhas feito você enquanto ele estava vivo? Não sou você miserável.

-cuidado com suas palavras hanyou, não sou piedoso – disse tão mortal quanto a lamina de uma espada capaz de fazer qualquer inteligente cauteloso ate mesmo recuar o que no caso não era o de Inuyasha

-eu não tenho medo de você!

Então Sesshoumaru fez seu chicote e mandou na direção dele Kagome deslizara para trás da arvore e Inuyasha pulara; antes de prosseguir, ele encontrou os olhos dela e sentiu-se confuso com o que viu, medo admiração e... "não, não isso 'hn' é uma mera humana insignificante" pensou com desdém e avançou para o hanyou foi então que percebeu onde estava o tumulo do seu pai e parou o ataque virou-se para sair, Inuyasha se preparava para atacar

-garras re..

-owsuari – Inuyasha foi de cara ao chão

-perfeição de matar – sussurrou baixinho impossível para o hanyou ouvir mas não por ele – seu nome é Sesshoumaru?

-'hn' – ele parou por um segundo olhando para ela de meio de costa e depois desapareceu do mesmo jeito que aparecera, Kagome estava tentando se lembrar por que esse nome lhe parecia familiar e por que lhe fazia o coração acelerar.

Ela olhou para Inuyasha que se recuperava do seu castigo praguejando ele olhou para ela como se quisesse engoli-la viva

-maldição o que foi aquilo? – gritou Inuyasha

-nani? – Kagome estava distraída e não prestava atenção nele

-não se faça de idiota! – Kagome continuava distraída suficiente para escutar Inuyasha, ela caminhou de volta a aldeia ate a cabana de kaede e se colocou a pensar.

* * *

Não muito longe dali um certo youkai estava escutando o plano de seu servo para obter a tessaiga, Sesshoumaru observava jaquen e dizendo seus 'hn' nos momentos certos, mas metade dos seus pensamentos estavam na miko de olhos azuis e sua voz suave ao dizer-lhe o seu nome como se fosse familiar. Ele rosnou com raiva assustando o inferno do seu servo fazendo-o gemer e se inclinar aos seus pés

-jaquen prossiga – jaquen continuou dizendo e então logo após a aceitação de seu mestre resolveu por seu plano em ação

-se você fizer este Sesshoumaru de idiota você morre

-sssim ssssenhor sssessshoumaru

Sesshoumaru olhou com um brilho cruel em seus olhos e falando para si mesmo

-por que eu não me contento com o que eu tenho? Sou o daí-youkai mais poderoso... – ele olhou jaquen com diversão fria – por que eu tenho sede de poder e eu quero mais muito mais e a tessaiga me dará esse poder...

Ele virou as costa e saiu caminhando como se fosse irreal, etéreo, perfeito e todos não passavam de vermes ao seus pés.

-me espere sssssenhor ssssesssshoumaru!

O sapo verde sair correndo atrás de seu senhor com olhos de adoração suprema.

* * *

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam caminhando em sua jornada na busca pelos fragmentos da jóia

-Inuyasha á frente eu sinto o poder de um fragmento da jóia

Naquele momento saiu um tigre enorme e avançou para eles e Kagome viu o fragmento corrompido na orelha do felino

-Inuyasha esta na orelha direita, ahhhhh – gritou quando a fera pulou para ela, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido e a tirou do caminho

-garras retalhadoras de almas! – ele cortou o tigre ao meio e viu o quanto ela ficou horrorizada

-não precisava matá-la – gritou com raiva pegou o fragmento e purificou guardando-o

-keh! Você queria o que?

-ela só estava protegendo seu filhote machucado – Kagome foi ate onde tinha visto o filhotinho e o pegou a parte de trás estava sangrando e com um corte feio

-era só ter raspado na orelha dela, se fosse para matá-la eu não teria dito onde estava seu baka! Senta, senta, senta!

Kagome saiu com o filhote machucado nos braços foi ate um rio que havia ali e começou a lavar o sangue dele e depois o curou com seus medicamentos e o deixou em segurança na sua bolsa improvisado que fizera para carregá-lo ate que sarasse e ela pudesse devolver em segurança a floresta com sua família.

Kagome escutou um barulho estranho e foi ver estranhando que Inuyasha não tinha chegado ainda e viu quando ele conversava com uma bela mulher e de repente ela o colocou em transe e retirou uma esfera do olho dele, Kagome correu para Inuyasha antes que a mulher o matasse

-owsuari!

Ele foi de cara ao chão acordando do transe tempo de ver Sesshoumaru pegar a esfera que era o tumulo de seu pai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 02 – cão negro**

* * *

-maldição sesshoumaru! Vamos kagome!

Sesshoumaru abriu o caminho que levaria direto ao tumulo do seu pai, a esfera era uma espécie de portal e entrou antes que se fechasse, inuyasha segurou kagome nas costas e pulou indo parar no tumulo do pai.

Era gigantesco os restos mortais do pai deles, inuyasha pousou suavemente na boca e andaram ao ver sesshoumaru atacar correram e acabaram na barriga do morto a distancia podiam ver a espada fincada na pedra parecia velha e enferrujada. Sesshoumaru correu e colocou a mão envolta da espada, mas foi repelido por um choque e nisso eles começaram a lutar(vocês podem imaginar visto que tem no anime esta cena mas eu modifiquei levemente algumas coisas)

Eles ficaram sem fala quando kagome retirou a espada, sesshoumaru se enfureceu "como uma mera mortal uma nigen fraca pode tirar a espada do meu chichi-ue se nem o maldito conseguiu?" sesshoumaru virou seus olhos vermelhos para kagome lançando seu veneno nela mas a espada a protegeu e isso o deixou ainda mais furioso, ela ainda conseguira escapar para fora e entregar a espada para o inuyasha que se colocou a protege-la. Durante a luta inuyasha vê a espada se transformar por ter o desejo de protege-la e então olha para ela e a vê desmaiada e sesshoumaru se transforma quando ele vai atacar um enorme cão negro aparece o inu-youkai é mais feminino, mais baixo que ele um metro, porem tão lindo que ele por um segundo perdeu o fio dos pensamentos, a inu rosna e se põe entre inuyasha e sesshoumaru e os dois trava uma batalha sem vencedores.

_O inu black em suas patas se sustentava_

_Com seus longos pelos negros reluzentes_

_Seus olhos azuis claro com um pingo rosa_

_Faz seu oponente de surpresa recuar_

_Tamanho era seu youki que para cima foi atacar_

_Ignorando o aviso e rebelde se mostrou_

_Seus caninos afiados seus movimentos sincronizados_

_Ali estava um bom oponente disso ele sabia_

_Seus extintos lhe diziam sua companheira tomar_

_Sua raiva o cegou não queria aceitar_

_Que enfim encontrara aquela que seriado ocidente_

_A nova lady e do seu ser a sua senhora_

_Seu rosnado furioso deixou sua boca_

_O inu black o zombava não podia controlar_

_Defendendo o seu meio irmão ela foi fazer_

_Sua mente era confusa e seu coração aceitou_

_Mas em si ele não acreditou_

_Seus ataques eram inúteis o inu black era ágil_

_E machucado logo ficou nada vital_

_Mas grave estava _

_O único jeito era deixar por hora_

_E indo embora ele a deixou _

_O momento certo chegaria e a tessaiga ele teria_

_Sua companheira ele faria_

_No momento certo procuraria aquela que o desafiara_

_E a venceria domando para si a sua futura senhora!_

Inuyasha viu sesshoumaru voltar a sua forma humana porem muito machucado da briga que teve com o inu, ele viu seu irmão desaparecendo pelo portal que começou a se fechar ele não viu para onde o inu tinha ido então correu e pegando kagome no colo e saltando para fora do portal e a esfera voltou a descansar em seus olhos novamente

-kagome você esta bem?

-inu-san... cade o sesshoumaru?

-aquele maldito...

-o que houve com... inuyasha quem foi seu pai?

-keh! É uma longa história

-eu tenho tempo, agora conte!

* * *

Kagome estava pensativa e algo no fundo da sua mente a incomodava e tudo que inuyasha havia contado para ela. Não sabia o por que mais seu coração doía pela traição de inutaishou com uma nigen de certa forma ela entendia a raiva de sesshoumaru e sua mãe.

-keh! O que você esta pensando? Esta muito calada desde que ouviu a historia da minha família...

-hnm nada inu-san eu só estava tentando... sei la é só estranho só isso... – nem ela mesmo entendia o por que estava sentindo-se daquele jeito

-sera possível? – uma inu dai-youkai olhava seu espelho encantado que fazia aparecer qualquer visão do que acontecia em qualquer canto

* * *

Ela olhava com interesse a menina que estava com o mestiço observou que a garota estava em profundo pensamento. Satori olhou para o anel que estava em seu dedo e lembranças a muito tempo guardadas vieram a tona e um sorriso bailou em seus lábios. Ela reparou quando a menina fez um movimento com a mão e pode ver perfeitamente que aquele anel era seu e um único pensamento cruzou sua mente 'kagome esta de volta'...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olá minna estou de volta! Demorei né? Gomenasai eu cheguei de viagem dia 30 de dezembro só que como mudamos do campo para a cidade a net não estava instalada ainda só terminaram de arrumar hoje da para acreditar?! Mas bem adorei meu passeio e voltei muito animada e com muitas idéias...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 04 – lembranças, dor e traição**

1ano depois.

**Kagome**

_Hoje meu dia tinha sido daqueles primeiro lutamos com um enxame de youkais fracos e nojentos, depois o maldito naraku apareceu com gracinhas e na maldita batalha a kikyou veio se exibir fazendo com que meu poder não fosse nada comparado ao dela e por causa dela quase que os malditos tentáculos me acerta, sesshoumaru me salvou, inuyasha estava muito oucupado babando pela morta eu agradeci ao sesshoumaru, a um ano ele vinha sendo diferente comigo apesar de ter tentado me matar por 2xmas só por que eu entrei na frente para proteger o inu-san, mas também havia me salvado com essa de hoje interava a 3 vez desde que ele disse que eu tinha sido escolhida para ser mate dele, mesmo contra a minha vontade ele sabia ser persistente._

_Então para piorar logo após sesshoumaru ter derrotado o fantoche do naraku o retardado do inuyasha veio gritando para mim como eu era uma inútil e que sempre atrapalhava e que tinha de me proteger em vez de se concentrar na batalha, aquilo para mim foi a gota d'agua eu explodi em cima dele e disse que iria para casa e que se ele sonhasse em me procurar eu o purificaria ate a alma dele._

_Caminhando em direção ao poço eu pensava em muitas coisas olhei para as arvores e o sol ainda era alto e brilhava muito, foi ai que eu vi em um canto do poçoum brilho meio opaco já que estava coberto por musgo como se estivesse ali esquecido por séculos, me inclinei e peguei retirando o musgo percebi que era uma correntinha comecei a limpar com um pano que eu tinha na minha mochila e uma garrafa de agua ela brilhaca a luz do sol e então limpei o pingente e percebi que havia um jeito de abri-lo com delicadeza eu o abri quando eu vi a imagem dentro eu o deixei cair e afastei como se fosse um objeto amaldiçoado e cai de joelhos assustada pegando-o novamente e olhando um pouco melhor a imagem dentro do coração que enfeitava o colar, meu coração disparou e cai encolhida no chão com os olhos fechados e apertando com força o pingente e memorias, flashs, lembranças, tudo voltou com força como uma represa que rompe a barragem que a segura, eu gritei angustiada, senti dor, raiva, amor, tristeza, alegria mas me senti traída e me encostei na borda do poço e deixei as lagrimas correr pelo meu rosto eu deixei tudo vir a tonameu reiki adormecido eu o deixei acordar ao som do meu desespero a energia de miko começou a se misturar com o do youkai mas antes que isso acontecesse eu estava nos braços dele ele me olhou e sussurrou_

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Me deixa arrancar seu sofrimento, curar seu coração_

_Curar sua alma, tirar seu desespero, seu olhar triste"_

_Fiquei ainda mais confusa e então me senti protegida por um momento e tentei me dizer que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito me aconchegando a ele mais ainda e senti ele me apertar em seus braços e acariciar meus cabelos eu olhei para ele e todas as lembranças voltaram novamente eu sentia dor e tristeza em meu coração m lembrei que inuyasha me contara e me senti tarida, humilhada._

_Ele me acariciou o rosto de novo e fechei meus olhos desfrutando da sensação das mãos dele em meu rosto e lagrimas desceram pelo meu rosto e eu disse_

_-sesshoumaru 'perfeiçao de matar'_

_Chorei por que esse era para ser o nome do meu filho com ele... me senti culpada por estar ali nos braços dele enquanto eu amava outro ainda, mesmo tendo sido traída eu o amava mesmo ele sendo morto por agora eu o amava. Então me levanteido colo dele e me senti desprotegida, vazia,sozinha, dei três passos e parei de costa para ele e perguntei_

_-por que?_

_Senti ele se aproximar de mim o calor queimava minhas costa e depois de um momento ele disse_

_"Deixa eu te amar!_

_Deixa-me entrar em seu coração e fazê-lo meu lar_

_Me deixa mostrar que você pode ser feliz uma vez mais_

_Por que eu te amo e faria tudo pó você _

_Só me deixe te amar..."_

_Eu suspirei interiormente , precisava sair dali não conseguia dizer nada e não podia dizer absolutamente nada, caminhei de volta a Edo deixando-o para tras sem respostas, mas não sabia o que eu diria a ele, meu coração ainda pertencia ao inutoganotaishou meu 1 amor._

-kagome você já voltou? Você não foi não é? – indagou sango

-não sango-chan eu tive um contra tempo vou amanha... – respondi com tristeza.

Não passou despecebido de sango minha tristeza o colar agora descansava tranquilo em meu pescoo eu senti meu reiki de youkai e miko junto com o reiki da joia desbloqueado, toda a aprendizagem me vieram e minha fera acordou depois de um ano e sete meses adormecida.

Entao me permiti voltar a ser um youkai como antes, notei minha visao melhorar, minha audição, meu faro, minhas sensibilidades.

É claro eu estava na floresta para uma caminhada como havia dito a sango, queria ser youkai e não essa ona nigen fraca e tola que eu era, agora eu entendia por que o odiao do sesshoumaru pelos nigens, se a maldita soubesse se proteger Toga não teria morrido para salva-la, meus tres reikis se misturaram novamente quase alegremente como se tivessem sentido a falta do reiki youkai de repente me senti feliz inuyasha me chamava de fraca e a maldita de reencarnaçao dela, mal ela sabia que eu não era sua reencarnação.

A minha fera e eu vibramos de alegria com isso foi ai que senti um reiki familiar e que me bateu uma saudade tremenda corri mais rapido que pude e la estava ela.

Satori, sesshoumaru, rin e jaquen estavam perto da cabana da vovó kaede, sango e miroku estavam na defensiva o barro e o inu-san tambem, mas quando ele avançou eu disse com vontade

-owsuari! – e a maldita lançou uma flecha purificadora e com apenas um movimento meu a flecha se desintegrou eu já estava na linha de visão deles e kikyou me olhou incredula, inuyasha com raiva, sango e miroku espantados eu os ignorei e me virei para ela, satori estava mais madura e mais bonita do que me lembrava nossos olhares se encontraram e e eu chorei e corri para os braços dela que me abrigou e me consolou como se faz uma mae com um filho.

Todos ali nos olhava incredulos

-miko-hime...

-satori-chan eu senti tanto... me perdoe – eu dizia entre soluços

-miko... kagome-chan quem deve te pedir perdão sou eu...

-vamos sair daqui pra conversarmos – eu sugeri

-como nos velhos tempos? – ela perguntou com brilho no olhar

-me sinto enferrujada... vamos!

Com um salto gracioso ela se transformou em um inu e correu floresta adentro e eu feliz tambem corri e saltei me transformando e indo atras dela eu mais parecia um filhote pulando aqui e ali.

Autor

Depois que kagome se foi ficaram sango e miroku com cara de quem viu fantasma, inuyasha e kikyou assustados e sesshoumaru surpreso ela era o inu negro que ele queria fazer sua mate, ela era uma inu-daí e conhecida da sua mãe e ela era sua prometida. Agora conseguia entender a insistencia da sua mãe, ele entendia por que ele a achava especial mesmo ela sendo uma nigen, ele se virou e disse

-jaquen cuidar de rin aqui ate que eu volte

Ele se transformou e foi em direção onde as duas havia ido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ola pessoal não me matem eu sei que demorei a postar, mas estava offline meus pensamentos e não conseguia escrever nem uma linha mas então eu comecei a reler essa fic e então pá tive uma ideia é claro que esta cheia de surpresa mais a frente e um final inusitado para esta fic que é la pelo 13 capitulo mas por enquanto vou me dedicar só a esta fic quero que se emocione como eu com essa minha nova idéia espero que gostem... bjos e boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 05 – revelações**

* * *

-voce demorou sesshoumaru! – falou satori sentada num galho de arvore e kagome estava em outro

-hn o que esta havendo aqui? Como uma nigen como ela pode se transformar em uma inu-tai-youkai?

-é uma longa história – disse satori

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sombrancelhas e ficou esperando com os braços cruzados em sinal de determinação, ele viu kagome suspirar pesadamente e encostar no tronco e fechar os olhos

-voce não relaxa nunca?

-'hn' – se limitou a dizer

-esse 'hn' me irrita o inferno fora de mim, não palavras no seu dicionario? – kagome estava nervosa e irritada

Era meia noite e o silencio era total sesshoumaru não respondeu apenas viu o sinal da mão dela para se sentar ao lado dela ela lhe entregou o colar depois que estava sentado, ele pegou e olhou não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos perfeitamente capazes via, pensando que era algum tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto exirgiu irritado

-o que significa isso? Explique-se miko – kagome não sabia identificar o que havia na voz dele se era dor, raiva, magoa ou apenas irritação por não saber o que se tratava. Kagome recostou na arvore novamente e olhou para a lua que brilhava no céu, deixou que as lembranças voltasse nitidamente e começou a contar

-antes que eu completasse 15 anos, fui atraida para o poço que tem no santuario ele tinha uma forte energia que estava emanando dele e quando me aproximei fui suagada para quando seu pai tinha a sua idade 300 anos

- o que esta querendo dizer miko? –perguntou curioso não querendo acreditar no que deduzira

-eu venho do futuro sesshoumaru 2013 para ser exata...

-quero saber sobre isso depois continue a história

-toga me salvou, mas perdi muito sangue, eu não sobreviveria daquele jeito, ele cuidou dos meus ferimentos e me deu um pouco do seu sangue, mas foi mais do que ele imaginava, eu melhorei e aos poucos fui adquirindo caraquiteristicas inu

-eles se apaixonaram assim que se viram! – disse satori, sesshoumaru olhou para a mae curioso e com ciumes, curioso por ver ela falar tão naturalmente sobre isso quando que só de ouvir o nome de izayoi ela se tornava tão fria quanto podia e com ciumes por saber que o coração da miko já possuia dono

-talvez devessemos pular essa parte satori – disse kagome friamente

-não seja má ka! – satori falou feito adolescente que fezx ele revirar os olhos havia tantas perguntas que queria fazer a ela mas queria terminar de ouvir a historia

-a transformação aconteceu quando ryuktsusei atacou pela primeira vez, toga tinha me ensinado a lutar, mas aquele dragão...

-ele era lindo não era ka?

-rsrsrsrs sim de fato era muito, lembra a voz dele?

-como poderia esquecer?! Tão sexy...

As duas começaram a rir e sesshoumaru se irritou

-mulheres!

Elas olharam para ele e riram mais uma vez e então kagome voltou a narrar a história antes que ele surtasse

-meus 3 reiks se uniram e eu me tornei uma inu-daí completa e toga estava ali para me ajudar e orientar, depois fiquei na aldeia de uma miko para aprender sobre meus poderes e fiquei por 4 meses...

-nesse tempo – continuou satori agora seria – toga chegou la e seu avo me prometeu a toga, que recusou prontamente eu conversei com ele e fiz uma proposta ainda não conhecia a kagome disse que se em 100 anos ele não se casasse ele me aceitaria então toga concordou e foi então que vi a pintura dele com a ka depois disso quando ele foi visita-la eu o segui ela tinha acabado o treino e la eu a vi pessoalmente me apaixonei na hora por ela e nos tornamos amigas e fizemos o pacto de sangue.

-depois – kagome recomeçou – ryukotsusei voltou e me queria, eu decidi sela-lo no poço, mas não foi possivel vinha youkais por todos os lados...

-kagome me fez jurar que eu me tornaria mate dele e cuidaria dele – satori tinha o rosto sombrio – eu prometi que meu 1 filho se chamaria sesshoumaru em honra a ela pois este era o sonho dela

-quando eu tivesse um filho com toga iria se chamar...

-espera ai, esta querendo dizer que realmente estava para...

-ele a marcou assim que se conheceram... – disse satori

-como?ele te marcou e voce?..

-eu não sabia sess! Foi só depois que eu soube e quer saber na epoca eu adorei saber isso eu o amava e amo! – ela levou as duas mãos na boca

O rosto de sesshoumaru estava livido os olhos dele eram vermelhos sangues

-como pode amar um homem que te traiu? Que traiu minha mae?

-eu não mando no meu coração sabia? Eu não tenho culpa dele ter sido o meu primeiro amor!

Sesshoumaru a farejou mas queria ter certeza ele fechopu os olhos e com a mão em punho para se controlar já que sua besta esta furioso só com a idéia de...

-voce e ele... se acasalaram? – a pergunta saiu entre dentes

-não...

Sesshoumaru soltou a respiração e voltando ao normal um pouco mais aliviado.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta e pulou da arvore e andou as lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto sesshoumaru percebeu que sua mãe tambem chorava ela desceu e abraçou a miko

-me perdoe kagome... foi culpa minha tudo o que aconteceu...

-não satori, não foi, se tem alguem culpado aqui este é toga, ele foi um idiota...

-talvez...

Sesshoumaru desceu e abraçou as duas mulheres que então ficaram mais calma e relaxaram então kagome se lembrou de algo e e olhou para satori

-que historia é essa de voce me determinar para ele?

-rsrsrsrsrs não é perfeito? Eu te reconheci e tive certeza quando vi o anel!

-céus satori não devia...

-voce não pode! - Sesshoumaru olhou um pouco confuso as duas mulheres e viu a mae continuar – a honra da nossa familia já esta manchada a muito se voce recusar o sesshoumaru...

Kagome entendeu e por que não? Satori havia se sacrificado uma vez para cumprir a promessa feita a ela, agora estava na hora de pagar o favor, mas antes que ela falasse satori perguntou

-voce ama o inuyasha?

Kagome viu sesshoumaru arquear uma sombrancelha e sorriu um pouco

-não assim satori amo sim o inu-baka mas como irmão amigo, eu não sei se serei capaz de amar outra vez!

-de uma chance ao seu coração voce merece ser feliz... – disse satori

Kagome suspirou e olhou para a lua lembrando das palavras de sesshoumaru mais cedo, talvez... quam sabe... kagome se virou e olhou para ele e disse

-eu... eu aceito sess ser sua mate

Elas viram um brilho nos olhos dele, então ele disfarçou e deu de ombros com seu costumeiro 'hn' mas para a surpresa delas sesshoumaru pegou kagome pela cintura suavemente e pressionou os labios contra o dela, kagome se assustou, mas quando sentiu o calor dos labios dele contra os seus por um momento ela esqueceu de tudo e quando ele se separou dela ela sussurrou com a ponta dos dedos sobre os labios

-acho que ainda há esperança...

-sempre há... – completou ele

* * *

**Nota: que tal então? nao deixem de comentar! e asuen minha amiga estou com saudades de ti fofa T-T**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ola demorei um pouco estava trabalhando... gomene... bem eu quero pedir uma coisinha tenham paciencia comigo pois meus erros ortográficos estão demais, geralmente é por que eu penso mais rapido que consigo escrever e acabo errando ate no jeito de digitar... sinto muito e isso esta piorando com a idade, cada vez mais *faço cara de desconsolo* mais uma coisa adoreiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii cada comentário que vocês postaram, nao canso de dizer eu sou a maior fã de vocês *pulando de alegria com olhos em estrelas* pois sem vocês eu nao teria tanta inspiração! adoro-vos! Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 06 – O anuncio**

* * *

Kagome, satori e sesshoumaru voltaram para a aldeia ao amanhecer, durante o resto da noite sesshoumaru fizera questão da kagome ficasse em seu colo aconchegada e os três fazendo planos para a cerimonia de acasalamento que seria dentro de um mês.

Ao voltar para a aldeia eles foram recebidos por um inuyasha revoltado pelo sumiço dela e gostou menos ainda de ver a mão de sesshoumaru na cintura dela

-o que diabos esta havendo kagome? – reclamou em seu jeito explosivo e acordando os outros com seus gritos

-não é da sua conta inu-san – kagome retrucou no mesmo tom já que sempre fora muito explosivo

Naquele momento carregadores de almas se aproximaram e kikyou apareceu, seu rosto sem emoção como sempre, mas uma cobra por dentro.

-inuyasha estive te esperando! – reclamou ela sua voz não tinha um pingo de emoção.

-kikyou... eu... – inuyasha abaixou as orelhas e olhou sem graça para a kikyou

-não se contenta só comigo e precisa da minha reencarnação também inuyasha? – a voz dela era cortante como faca, aquilo foi o suficiente para kagome que já estava irritada o suficiente para fazer miko virar pó. Ela se livrou dos braços de sesshoumaru que foi sábio o suficiente para não dete-la e se aproximou da kikyou com uma raiva incontrolável e apontou o dedo na cara dela

-escuta aqui sua vagabunda de barro morta do naraku 1- eu não sou sua reencarnação eu sou de midoriko

2- eu protejo sua alma a pedido de midoriko

3- eu e o inu-san não temos mais nada além de amizade, nunca tivemos sua retardada do mal! – kagome tremia de pura raiva para sua surpresa a kikyou soltou uma sonora gargalhada e olhou para kagome divertidamente como se soubesse de tudo

-você é idiota ou o que? – perguntou malevolamente – esqueceu que a alma da midoriko esta dentro da joia de 4 almas?

Então foi a vez de kagome rir gostoso da ingenuidade da miko ela se afastou e disse

-voce não sabe de nada mesmo não é? Então por que fica fazendo de conta que sempre sabe tudo hein sua hipócrita?

-lady kagome... – miroku chamou er... pode nos explicar o pq? É que agora ficamos confuso – disse com um sorriso sem graça

Kagome sorriu e pulou na arvore esperando que se acomodassem, foi o que fizeram apenas a miko de barro ficou ali parecendo uma estatua com ódio grudado em seus olhos, uma vez que todos estavam acomodados ela começou

-bem há muito tempo eu recebi sangue do inu-dai-no-taishou mais do que poderia, por ter perdido muito sangue. Toga-kun me deu seu sangue após me salvar da morte...

-e aproveitou e marcou ela! – satori cortou alegre para ver a reação do inuyasha e sorriu satisfeita

-ele fez o que?! Desgraçado! – inuyasha andava furioso de um lado ao outro descontroladamente, kagome olhou mortal para satori que sorriu animada e mais ainda ao ouvir o grunhido do sesshoumaru que ainda não se conformara

-ah tenha dó satori isso não vem ao caso, como sabe a marca dele sumiu assim que ele morreu!

-ainda bem, pois você terá somente a minha marca – disse sesshoumaru possessivamente arrancando dela um olhar de raiva, mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa inuyasha já gritava

-marca? Que marca? Do que estão falando? Acha mesmo que vou deixar você marcar a MINHA KAGOME? Você esta maluco seu bastardo ordinário! – inuyasha avançou mas antes de se aproximar kagome suspirou e disse

-senta inuyasha! – se comportem e deixa eu terminar de contar! – a voz dela era suave e seu olhar estava de arrepiar a espinha de medo

Depois que o silencio reinou outra vez ela reiniciou a história

-então me tornei youkai, mas como foi possível se sou miko? A verdade é que apenas metade da alma de midoriko habita meu corpo e a outra metade a joia...

-é mentira! – kikyou gritou seu rosto estava retorcido de ódio – é mentira...

-cale-se! – disse satori – ou eu irei te calar sua idiota!

-é por isso que – kagome continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – posso ser uma youkai as duas reiks estão no mesmo nível assim convivem pacificamente dentro de mim...

-mas kagome-chan... se destruirmos a joia a metade da alma dela que esta na joia se unira a você outra vez não é? então como vai ser? Vai deixar de ser youkai?

-É meio difícil saber com exatidão sango-chan, a verdade é que a reik de youkai tende sempre a subir assim acredito que quando minha alma estiver completa estará no nível do reik youkai...

-voce esta mentindo, você é uma bruxa! – kikyou veio para atacar mas ela bloqueou o ataque com a mão assustando um pouco a miko de barro, mas logo investiu em outro e mais outro ataque, satori aplaudia de pé ao lado do inuyasha

-ela é incrível não é inuyasha?

-e-é... – ele olhou meio surpreso para a youkai ali ao lado dele e perdeu o jeito sentiu um calor esquentando seu rosto e perdeu o jeito, ele olhou quando kagome derrotou kikyou e saiu andando para a cabana da kaede.

-voce então conheceu realmente meu pai? – disse inuyasha meio sem graça e ainda com uma ponta de raiva

Kagome contou a história resumidamente e depois disse

-bem tenho um anuncio a fazer, daqui há um mês sera realizado a cerimonia de acasalamento meu e do sess, e vocês meus amigos estão convidados...

-ka-chan você vai se casar? – sango abraçou a amiga então ouvirama explosão de raiva outra vez de inuyasha

-NÃO VAI, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

-voce não me manda inuyasha!

-mas... mas... mas kagome... – os olhos dele estavam em lagrimas e com vergonha disso saiu rumo a floresta

Satori abraçou kagome e sesshoumaru lhe deu um beijo e ela disse a ele

-quero te levar para conhecer minha família, eles precisam saber...

-quando?

-amanha pode ser?

-'hn'...

-ah pelo amor de kami para...

Ele calou a boca dela com um beijo intenso e exirgente e apertando-a suavemente contra ele

-isso é só o começo do que te espera quando estivermos juntos... e sim pode ser – ele deu um sorriso imperceptível que acompanhou aquele sussurro dele para ela, satisfeito de ver os lábios dela inchado pelo beijo se afastou e foi embora com a mãe, todos ali a parabenizava, mas estava ciente de um olhar cheio de ódio que prometia vingança. Depois de muito conversar ela foi atrás do inuyasha que estava sentado em uma pedra que dava para o rio

-inu-san?..

-keh! O que você quer moça? – perguntou triste

-podemos conversar?

-por que ele e não eu? – perguntou inconformado

-por 3 motivos, 1- você ainda ama kikyou, 2- eu te amo como irmão, 3- você me faz lembrar a traição dele...

-traição? Perguntou confuso

-sim, ele disse que eu era a única que ele amaria para sempre , mas ele mentiu e morreu por amor a sua mãe... você não tem culpa inuyasha mas ainda sim dói...e por que sesshoumaru? Satori-chan armou pra mim e por que eu gosto do sess...

-devo admitir você gostou dele desde o momento que você o viu...

Kagome suspirou e olhou para frente e disse

-ainda assim eu não o amo... e não sei se amarei

-voce vai! Eu sei que vainao deve deixar seu passado governar o seu futuro e nem o presente, viva o hoje e o que passou passou e o que vira ainda é um mistério...

Kagome quase caiu das pedras espantada com inuyasha ela nunca tinha visto ele agir tão adulto e muito menos conformado com alguma coisa...

-keh? O que foi? Acha que não sei quando agir racionalmente quando é necessário?

-quer a verdade? Não! Mas nunca conheci esse seu lado filosófico inu-san.

Os dois ficaram em silencio e ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele observando o tempo bem mais claro agora

-voce disse que ele te marcou...

-sim, já falamos sobre isso... a marca sumiu por que voltei para a minha era e nesse período ele...

-já estava morto... –completou inuyasha

-é... – sussurrou – eu vou...

Nesse momento naraku apareceu e atacou sem aviso prévio, kagome com reflexos mais rápidos pulou e os tentáculos pegando de raspão em seus braços, inuyasha pegou a tessaiga

-naraku seu maldito!

-ora, ora, ora, pensei que estivessem com saudades minhas... – disse sarcástico e com uma risada

-GARRAS DE SANGUE! – kagome lançou no boneco de naraku que o pegou de surpresa destruindo-o, inuyasha olhou pra ela e balançou a cabeça

-voce não precisa mais de mim...

-eu sempre preciso de você inu-nii-san – e o abraçou, sem que eles vissem uma sombra se moveu de volta para as arvores e não tinha gostado nada do que vira...

-eu juro que você vai me pagar maldita! – kikyou tinha sede de sangue e a cada dia se tornava ainda mais amarga.

* * *

**Nota:não deixe de dar sua opinião que conta muito, a história esta pronta mas estou sempre mudando quando vou digitar de acordo com cada expectativa de vocês, então não sejam acanhados e comentem!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**gomensai minna pela demora. estou trabalhando e esta dificil de atualizar as fics...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 07 – o casamento**

* * *

No outro dia kagome esperava sesshoumaru sentada no poço antes que ele aparecesse ela sentiu o cheiro dele que era delicioso e lhe causou arrepios desconcertantes pelo seu corpo e quando ele apareceu ela estava vermelha e pode sentir o cheiro de excitação dela e vergonha que vinha dela

-miko – ele se aproximou e estendeu algo a ela

-O que..?

Sua espada, minha mae guardou quando totousai trouxe com as outras do pai

Sesshoumaru notou como ela endureceu o rosto ao ouvir a menção do pai dele e um cheiro de irritação veio dela

-ouça miko o que se foi...

-não se atreva sesshoumaru, não é por que serei sua companheira que você terá o direito de invadir a minha privacidade ou falar qualquer coisa do que aconteceu!

Sesshoumaru não se importaria se fosse qualquer outro, só que ela não era qualquer outro ela era a mulher que tanto amava e aquela frieza toda em sua voz e expressão o afetava apesar dele não demonstrar isso, ele não conseguia entender de quando ou o porque, mais faria qualquer coisa por ela.

-que seja! – respondeu no mesmo ton

-vamos – ela disse ainda irritada ela estendeu as mãos para ele e puxou-a para si e passou os braços pela cintura dela e ambos se olharam e então pularam no poço e a energia os envolveu e logo estavam na era atual.

Ele pulou para fora do poço com ela nos braços, mas antes de libera-la aproximou os lábios dos dela e com a língua provocou ela acariciando-os com a ponta da língua deixando-a ofegante e então a soltou gentilmente e pegou na mão dela. Kagome respirou fundo adorando interiormente ter o cheiro dele em sua pele, em seus lábios, então ela olhou para a sua mão pequena que sumia na dele e lhe avisou suavemente

-sesshoumaru onegai não mate ninguém ta? Aqui ninguém respeita muito os outros e são um bando de bakayarou, mas se controla onegai... y_y

-o cheiro daqui é horrível e o barulho também

-sim tem razão – disse franzindo o nariz em nojo do mal cheiro – promessa?

-tem a minha palavra ka-go-me!

Ela saiu com ele de mãos dadas para fora em direção a sua ksa.

-mama, vovô, irmãozinho? Tadaima!

-filhaaaaa okaerimasen – sua mae lhe abraçou e sota veio correndo e pulou no colo de kagome

-nee-sannnn!

-netinha! – seu avo cumprimentou e então três pares de olhos caíram em sesshoumaru

-Vamos entrar

Kagome sentou no sofá com sesshoumaru seguida pelos três membros da família dela e começou a contar tudo a eles, sesshoumaru percebeu a voz dura dela desprovida de emoção, seus olhos focados em algo que ela não via, e então ela saiu correndo para o quarto, sesshoumaru podia sentir o cheiro das lagrimas cheia de dor tristeza e traição.

-não se preocupe sesshoumaru-sama eu irei ve-la como esta – ela se levantou e foi para o quarto onde kagome estava.

-kagome..?

Seu coração doeu ao ver o estado da filha.

-ele mentiu pra mim mama, ele morreu por causa de uma maldita nigen!

-filha não esta sendo egoísta?

-eu não sei, mas doi tanto... – kagome apertou o peito com os braços numa tentativa de aplacar a dor.

-para e pense, você agora tem o sesshoumaru

-mama toga foi o meu primeiro amor, ele me deu meu primeiro beijo, ele foi meu primeiro em quase tudo! Só não me acasalei com ele por que era muito jovem, mas mama!

-de uma chance ao seu coração de amar novamente, me diz kagome o que você sente com sesshoumaru?

-oh, não sei, eu gosto dele desde que o vi pela primeira vez, aquele olhar cruel e desprovido de emoção, o cheiro dele o sabor dos lábios dele me faz sentir coisas, mas não... – kagome se levantou enxugando as lagrimas e indo ate a janela olhando além do que seus olhos podiam ver – não quero ama-lo e nem a ninguém, eu... eu... oh eu prefiro morrer!

-kagome! – exclamou a mãe delas assustada e surpresa

-gomenasai oka-sama... – a voz de kagome era sem emoção alguma

-de uma chance ao seu coração e ao sesshoumaru você pode ser feliz e muito basta dar tempo e todas as feridas podem cicatrizar... você disse que ele foi seu primeiro amor, mas não o ultimo – a mãe dela se aproximou de kagome e colocou a mão no ombro dela – kagome, se ele fosse o seu verdadeiro amor ele estaria vivo a tua espera, mas não esta é por que não era ele. Agora faça uma lista de convidados para seu casamento em 4 dias.

-mama! – kagome exclamou surpresa se virando completamente para a mae que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-o que você quer? – deu de ombros – eu não posso ir ao seu casamento la, mas posso fazer um aqui antes de você ir... agora se mexa temos muito o que fazer – ela saiu dando uma piscadinha para kagome que ainda estava surpresa.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto após a mae dela sair e a viu parada olhando o nada com cara de boba e depois a viu olhar pra ele de cima abaixo e apertar os olhos e sorriu

-voce ouviu?

-hai

-então não há problemas certo?

-não, ela tem o direito

-arigatou gozaimasu, bem preciso fazer uma lista, gostaria de me ajudar?

-o que precisa?

-que escreva os nomes enquanto eu vou lembrando se possível

-tudo bem, mas vai ficar me devendo essa!

Ele a pegou pela cintura e roçou os lábios suavemente pela pele dela causando arrepios nela

-e-esta bem...

Depois de algumas horas ela entregou a lista para a mae e saiu com sesshoumaru durante três dias elas trabalharam incansavelmente e sesshoumaru estava sempre por perto pra ajudar e toda a decoração do pátio ficou por conta dele, o smouking foi feito sob medida pra ele e a ela o vestido de noiva.

Os convites estavam entregues e a noite kagome caiu na cama e apagou ele também logo adormeceu no futon ao lado da cama dela. O dia amanheceu e a correria começou era o tão esperado dia do casamento, a mae dela se arrumou e foi pra terminar de organizar o resto dos preparativos deixou o vestido de kagome e a roupa do sesshoumaru em cima da penteadeira, kagome acordou e tomou um banho depois sesshoumaru e então foram se trocar, no inicio ele apenas olhou e ela disse

-sera mais rápido se trocarmos juntos afinal estou indo pra ser sua mulher então é natural não? – ela disse de forma natural e despreocupada ficando apenas de lingeri na frente dele

(notas da autora[ele deve ter tido uma hemorragia nasal com a cena não?ou vocês acham que ele é diciplinado demais pra ter esse tipo de reação? Imagine a cena vocês ai leitores e depois comente? Teria ou não hemorragia nasal?])

Ele ajudou ela com os botões do vestido e ela com o smoking dele, então ele a sentou na cadeira e trabalhou no cabelo dela

-não sabia sess que você arrumava cabelos

-há muitas coisas miko que você não sabe sobre mim...


End file.
